Ronald Pike Jr
Ronald Pike Jr is an NCA detective and the best friend, and work colleague, of Aaron Bishop. He is the son of extinguished Met officer and Director of the NCA Ronald Pike Sr. History Throughout Bulletproof Series In Episode 1, Bishop and Pike are at the gym boxing, when Pike remembers that he needs to be at the Deputy Mayors meeting, as his father is receiving an award. As Pike is at the meeting, Bishop calls, asking what he would like to eat for dinner, while Pike mocks him for being jealous that he did not get invited. While on the phone, Bishop gets a call from Sabine, a civilian informant who needs their help. Bishop and Pike meet at the arranged meeting place with Sabine, who reveals that she has been threatened, and has information about a gang that is stealing cars, and she will reveal if the two place her under witness protection. However, Bishop argues that one threat via SMS isn't enough to place someone under witness protection; with this, Sabine walks away and is killed by the gang. Bishop and Pike follow in pursuit of the vehicle, with Bishop criticising Pike's driving. At his house, Pike prepares dinner for his family and Bishop's. Arjana warns that if they don't hurry the dinner won't be ready in time. Not long after making dinner, Pike notices Bishop snooping through Sophie's mobile, urging him that Tanner has found a lead and they need to leave as soon as possible. Pike, along with Bishop, arrive a an address that they have found from Sabine's phone and, illegally entering through the window they find the base of the car thieves — they find multiple car keys and equipment. While in the apartment, the gang returns and the two are privy to the gangs plans to steal cars. Pike and Bishop follow the leader of the gang, managing to apprehend him. On their way to the abandoned warehouse following the surveillance cut, Pike and Bishop follow the red Audi that had killed Sabine at the beginning of the episode. Pike and Bishop hold the men at gunpoint, however, they are able to get away and the chase continues. Eventually, Pike and Bishop are able to apprehend the gang and their stolen vehicles at the docks. In Episode 2, Pike questions Bishop's living arrangements, having caught him sleeping at a hotel. He invites Bishop to stay with him and his family on a temporary basis as they are family. Pike and Bishop find the vehicle carrying Michael Sharp, however, are told by Tanner to not engage as they are only on surveillance. After the building explodes, Pike and Bishop enter, however, the majority of the building are unconscious and the two receive information that Sharp and the assailants have left through the back exit. Pike and Bishop leave to follow the assailants, and a shooting match begins. Back at the NCA office, Pike is, along with Bishop, called into Tanner's office. They receive a call alerting them to a dead body — at the scene jewels have been found, ones which match those stolen from the safety deposit building. Pike takes the lead on questioning one of the suspects they have apprehended, however, he refuses to talk, admitting that he has never heard of a Michael Sharp, but had orders to target the safety deposit box. Pike asks Bishop what he plans to do about Sophie and Jonesy, however, he does not reply. Following the tracker on a car that Sharp had rented, they are led to an abandoned out-house. Bishop enters first through the back and Pike through the front, however, Bishop is held at gunpoint and Sharp demands to know if they are police. Pike shows the man his badge, asking what was in the safety deposit box, however, the outhouse becomes subject to fire by people who want Sharp dead. Pike, Bishop and Sharp are able to escape, however, on their way back to the NCA office are run off the road and Sharp is killed. In Episode 3, Pike takes delivery of a brand new car from the NCA and is warned that this is the last vehicle they will receive from the NCA. Returning to bed, Arjana reveals to him that she needs £50,000 to make partner at her law firm, or to bring in high profile cases. Pike jokes that he will sell Bishop to cover the costs, before promising to help her find the funds. Pike is later told by Tanner that he and Bishop are off the Sharp case, however, she will not explain why. At the team brief, Pike, along with Bishop, refuses to take accountability for Sharp's death, and Pike suggests that they go to the prison and question a suspect arrested at the safety deposit box location — Bishop reveals, however, that they need Tanner's permission, but will keep investigating under the radar. Pike goes to see Tanner in her office and ask to be cleared to see Barton, the prisoner they arrested, however, she refuses. Pike admits that he will go to the prison anyway, and if their relationship means anything then she will clear him by the time he gets there. When he arrives at the prison, Pike is first denied access, but the guard checks again and is surprised to see that he has been cleared by Tanner. Pike shows Barton his kids, explaining that they nearly lost their father. He asks for further help in return for cigarettes, books or phone cards/visits. Barton reveals information about the weapons used, bartering that he will tell Pike if he gets him a visit with his wife. Pike goes to see his father in hopes of asking a favour from him. Pike explains to his father about his current case, who doesn’t seem interested. Pike Sr admits that he knows that he wants money for his wifes partnership, he admits that he will give him the money if Pike also does him a favour: take over as Director General after he retires. Pike admits he doesn’t want the position, arguing with his father who admits that he can never imagine having such a conversation with Bishop. Pike declines his father's offer, admitting that he is happy in his current position even if it does not him. Pike goes to see Kelly Barton, the prisoners wife, pretending to be a parole officer who can arrange a visit between her and her husband. Pike asks Kelly questions about her husband, including if he is associated with Michael Sharp or Ray. Kelly admits that she cannot help Pike, who cuts the meeting short at this point. After the raid on the drug warehouse, Pike and Charlotte discuss Pike’s father, who Pike doesn’t think appreciates him, however, Charlotte admits that it is probably because they are so different, but he can feel safe knowing that she is always there for him. In Episode 4, Pike is grilled by his father along with Tanner for visiting Barton in prison after having been taken off the Sharp case. His father admits that it is the last time he will vouch for Pike. Following this, Pike goes to the gym to take out his anger in the ring. Pike reveals to Bishop that he believes he is a stain on his father's reputation; he tells Bishop they need to be careful to not screw up in the future. Pike and Bishop go to the junkyard looking to acquire information about the gun Ray use to kill Sharp, however, the man tells them that he does not sell guns, and they leave without finding anything. However, when leaving the junkyard, they are confronted by a man who will not reverse to let them out, and, when looking in his boot, they find a dead body. The man tells Pike and Bishop that the girl is his daughter. Back at the NCA office, after questioning the man, Pike gives Tanner an update. She reveals that Jonesy is back, and while Bishop wishes him well with Sophie, Pike punches him and admits to Bishop that he has always got his back. Pike seems nauseated with the outcome of the little girls autopsy, wondering how they’re going to explain this to her father. Pike reveals the information to the father back at the NCA office, apologising and revealing he has two daughters himself. Pike asks for the mans help, however, he reveals that he has worked his entire life to find them but failed. The man reveals that they have come from Italy, and Bishop, Nell, Munroe and Arjana are able to piece together that they were smuggled from Genoa. Pike along with Bishop, Nell, Munroe and Kamali raid the warehouse of a suspect tied to the case the next day. They find a group of men manufacturing cocaine, however, they are unable to gain any information on their case. After Bishop takes Pike's daughter Ali to school, the NCA find information that reveals that Bakur, the man from the previous night with the dead daughter, is actually Sercan Kubat, the leader of the smuggling ring. However, he has already kidnapped Ali before she entered the school, demanding that Pike meet with him to get her back. Pike meets with Kubat at a diner, and Kubat reveals that the NCA needs to leave him alone or his family is in trouble. Pike agrees, and Kubat leaves, however, Bishop arrives, trying to shoot him — Pike is able to stop Bishop by tackling him to the ground. In Episode 5, Pike is excused from duty for the meantime while the rest of the team are actively looking for Bakur. He and his family are moved to a safehouse protected by the NCA. Despite warnings not to leave the safehouse, Pike goes on a midnight run later that night. He notices a man looking at him and believes that Bakur has sent operatives after him, however, after threatening the man, he realises that he is just paranoid. The day after, Charlotte visits the safehouse to check on how Arjana's work is going, however, she reveals that she has not brought it with her. Pike notices something moving in the bushes and sends his family upstairs. Ignoring and dismissing his security detail, he goes out to investigate, however, it is revealed only to be a fox. Pike goes on a run that night with a hidden cell phone. He makes a call to his father admitting that he needs off the front line and would like to take him up on his offer. The next day, when Bishop visits, Pike breaks the news to him and the two engage in a heated argument which upsets Bishop. At the NCA office, Pike meets with Tanner to hand in his NCA badge, while Tanner reveals she knew there would be no fairytale ending, but is annoyed as she will miss him. Pike meets with his father at an official government building to meet with high government officials to discuss his new job. In Episode 6, Pike and Bishop question Graham on the file that he had given Bishop. Pike promises that they can protect him if he gives them valuable information. He reveals that Pike's father and Michael Sharp were members of a government organisation known as Black Heart, tasked with battling organised crime, however, became corrupt with money and engaged in crime themselves. At home, Pike makes dinner for him and Arjana, asking if she is okay. She reveals that she has found something that isn’t illegal but isn’t strictly fair and she must do something about it. Pike tries to reassure her that she always makes the right decision and they will be fine. Later that night Pike watches over his father in hospital. Tanner takes Pike and Bishop to see an old boss of hers, Eddie. They question Eddie on his knowledge of Black Heart. At first, he is reluctant to give up any information, however, after Pike threatens him, he reveals that Sharp was involved in a robbery gone wrong, and Pike Sr ratted him out — Sharp was never seen again. He admits that the Director General was not corrupt, which relieves Pike. At that moment, Tanner receives a call from the prison that Ray has been stabbed. Pike and Bishop rush to the scene, knowing it not to be a coincidence. Pike and Bishop rush to the prison just as Ray is being loaded onto the ambulance, however, they are too late and the guards at the prison reveal that Ray is being transported to London Central, the same hospital as the Director General. Pike and Bishop set off to intercept the ambulance. They fail to intercept the ambulance in time, and Ray escapes. However, they are able to head him off at the City Hall. Pike watches with Bishop and Ray enters City Hall, and then, surprisingly, Arjana follows. Pike and Bishop enter the building knowing Arjana to be in danger. A shooting match begins when Ray realises they have followed, and Pike is able to get Arjana to safety. After Nell's death, Pike tells Charlotte that it should be her bleeding out in City Hall, not Nell. Personality Pike's personality is seen to be complex and irrational throughout season one, but devoted nonetheless. When his family comes under fire from Bakur, he is swift to take action, especially when his daughter is kidnapped from school — something that he takes out on Bishop, showing him to be quick to blame and sometimes angry. He is also shown to be quite close with Bishop, sharing the same anger as his friend when he finds out about the affair between Sophie and Jonesy, even to the point that his anger gets the better of him and he physically attacks Jonesy. Appearances Trivia *He shares the same name, Ronald Pike, with his father. However, most people refer to him as Pike or Ronnie. Gallery References Category:Detectives Category:Season One Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters